


Moonlight

by Blooming_Day



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A main characters dies but dw the fic isn't tagged mcd for a reason, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Animal Death, Author of the story is simping for Sehun's character, Doctor Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Implied Mpreg, Jongin is a little bit of a spoilt brat but he's nice, M/M, Magical Creatures, Mostly Fluff, Must protect Baekhyun, Prince Kim Jongin | Kai, Prince Oh Sehun, Prince Park Chanyeol, Prophecy, References of kidnapping, References of massacres, Royalty, Royalty from other world, little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooming_Day/pseuds/Blooming_Day
Summary: The Kingdom of the Sun and the Kingdom of the Moon have hated each other for as long as time can remember. It takes a prophecy, a mortal, and a forbidden lover who crossed kingdoms to bring them together.Alternatively,Two realms. Two Kingdoms. One prophecy. One mortal.What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this long back and my writing skils weren't as polished then (not that they are any good now lol) so please ignore the mistakes. I genuinely love the plot of this story and I hope that you will too.
> 
> Happy reading.

"Brother, mark my words, this won't end well. He's a mortal." A voice says hesitantly, almost as if he was treading on thin ice, but concerned.

The crown prince glares, stubbornly offended at his little brother doubting him. "The moon goddess chose him. He's stronger than you think."

The younger prince sighs. There was no stopping his brother once his mind was set. But the younger prince knew he had to try.

"My Lords, I come bearing grave news, I'm afraid." A new voice joins as a figure immerges into the courtroom.

"Minho," the crown prince addresses his trusted messenger, "what is it?"

"Is the mortal alright?" The younger prince enquires.

After a respectful bow, Minho stands up, "Yes, my Lord, but I'm afraid not for long." He avoids the Crown Prince's eyes.

Two pairs of wings twitch in annoyance and concern. "Get to the point, Minho."

The Crown Prince's words are sharp, and Minho wastes no time. "It seems like we are not the only ones who have found out about the mortal's location. They know as well, my Lord."

Minho lowers his head, waiting for the outburst. There's silence in the courtroom as the dark walls ominously brace themselves for what follows the silence; the storm of the Crown Prince's wrath.

***

In a different kingdom, another Crown Prince lay on his bed, calculating his next move. He's aware that he has an upper hand over his enemies; with knowledge of facts that the enemies couldn't even dream about. All he needs to think is how to utilise this knowledge to his utmost advantage.

"In deep thoughts, my Lord? I hope they are about me." A mellifluous voice asks.

The Crown Prince immediately smiles. "I do that all day, my love. Unfortunately, right now, I have to prohibit my head from those enamouring thoughts. I have a war to prepare for."

The Prince's beloved frowns. He's wearing white robes made of royal silk, because his prince likes him in white.

"My Lord, I'm wearing white for you, the war can wait." With a mischievous smile, the Prince's consort jumps on the bed- their bed. Before the Prince can announce his protest, his bare chest is showered with chaste kisses; chaste for his consort, it's a different case for the prince.

Distracted and annoyed that this little act of defiance, the Prince snaps. "Baekhyun, I said _not now_."

Baekhyun is away almost as quickly as he came close to him. "M-my Lord, I a-apologise." Slight trembles in his voice are evident. Baekhyun has always been sensitive to harsh tones, and certain events only have him more traumatised by them.

Prince Chanyeol immediately regrets it. He regrets causing the look on Baekhyun's face. It's a reminder that even when Baekhyun smiles at him the warmest smiles, in his heart, he'll never be over the past; he'll always be scared of this place and its people- he'll always be scared of Chanyeol.

"No, I'm sorry, my love. The times are too stressful. The safety of the mortal feels like a burden too heavy for me to think straight." He tries to reach for Baekhyun, but seeing how afraid Baekhyun looks, Chanyeol stops.

"I-If I may say something, My Lord?" The voice is so timid and doubtful, Chanyeol wants to wrap his lover in his arms and whisper sweet assurances till he can make Baekhyun feel safe again. 

"Of course Baekhyun, please be free with me." The prince is over eager to make him feel comfortable.

"I heard the courtmen talking." Baekhyun begins hesitantly. "I heard you plan on bringing the mortal here."

"I do. For his safety, of course." Chanyeol reassures.

"And how do you plan on bringing him here, My Lord?" The look in Baekhyun's eyes is strange and Chanyeol doesn't understand why.

"I'll send my men tomorrow, they will safely bring the mortal here." Chanyeol says matter-of-factly, and Baekhyun sighs at this. Chanyeol knits his eyebrows together in confusion. 

"He's a mortal, My Lord. He has a life in the mortal realm, a home there. He won't quit everything for an unknown man claiming his protection from dangers he is unaware of. And I would prefer if he wasn't forcefully brought here." Baekhyun's eyes lower and Chanyeol feels a strain in his heart. _So that's what this was about._ "He doesn't deserve to go through that fear. Such harassment can take a toll on the soul, My Lord, believe me, I'd know."

Baekhyun never talks about it. Baekhyun never talks about what happened. Baekhyun never talks about his home. Baekhyun never talks about his family, who refuse to see him again. Baekhyun never talks about the blood that runs in his veins, the one that everyone in this kingdom wants spilled.

But today he let in a glimpse of the past slip through his walls. He spoke about the incident that makes him wake up from nightmares screaming till date, for the mortal. And Chanyeol knows that his hands are now tied to whatever his beloved asks of him.

"So what do you suggest?"

Baekhyun's eyes light up. A little eye smile appears that melts Chanyeol's heart. "Let me go there. Disguised as a mortal. Let me befriend him and keep him safe."

"Baekhyun-" The Crown Prince begins his opposition to this proposition but is stopped midway by his consort.

"Your men can accompany me. Keep us safe by staying in the shadows. I'll work on earning the mortal's trust. And once he trusts me enough, I'll tell him who he is and why he needs to come with us."

"I don't feel well about this, my love. Your safety is my priority. The mortal is my responsibility, he shares my blood. But I can't risk losing you for that."

"My Lord, you won't. We are powerful beings. No mere mortal can cause me any harm. And I used to escape to the mortal realm all the time as a child. I would get so much scolding from my bro- what I'm trying to say is that I know things about the human world. I'll adjust there better. Let me go, My Lord."

The Prince sighs. He may have the reins of the kingdom in his hand but this man is the one holding his reigns.

"When do you wish to leave?" The Prince asks, aware that no matter what answer Baekhyun gives, it'll feel too soon to him.

Baekhyun smiles in satisfaction. "Tonight, My Lord. So, I'd suggest that you get me out of my robes and into your arms soon, My Lord. We have no time to waste."

The Prince couldn't help but comply.

***

Prince Sehun waited for his brother's rage to finish. The guards trembled in fear as their Crown Prince burnt down the entire training room. Fire blazed throughout the room as the prince created fire balls with his royal powers. But this fire held no torch to the flames burning in the Prince's heart.

"Incompetent. All of you. Can't even keep a mortal hidden." The Crown Prince yelled. The guards all shuddered.

"Calm down brother." Sehun monotones, although well aware how useless it is.

"Calm down? Calm down? Chanyeol will not stop till he's dead, Sehun! We need him for the prophecy to come true."

"I'm aware, brother. That's why I called the royal advisor over. He'll be here any moment."

As if on cue, a short head peaks into the room. "My Lords?"

"There he is." Sehun sighs in relief.

In comes Kim Junmyeon, the royal advisor, and childhood friend of the Princes, dressed in silks as rich as the Royal Fabrics because the Princes love nothing more than to shower their hyung with love.

The guards are dismissed so that everyone can speak freely.

"My Lords, I'm-"

"Hyung, it's just us. Call us by our names." Sehun pipes in, and the Crown Prince nods in agreement.

"Very well. Sehun, Jongin, we need to act quickly."

Jongin nods, "I'll send my men right away. They will bring him here before Chanyeol can find him and kill him off."

Sehun rolls his eyes, his brother has always been too drastic. He wants to say that Baekhyun will never let an innocent die, but Baekhyun's name is forbidden in the castle, especially in front of Junmyeon hyung.

"So you want to, in human terms, kidnap him?" Sehun's tone is disapproving. 

Jongin shrugs, "I care not about his comfort brother, but my kingdom. I may not be king yet but this is my duty to protect our world."

"If I may," Junmyeon begins carefully, "I do not think using brute force is a preferable solution to this, My Lord."

"What do you mean, hyung?" Jongin's eyes narrow.

"The mortal needs to be willing for the sacrifice, Jongin. And I don't think he'll have the best impression of us if we abduct him from his world." Junmyeon reasons.

"I'm assuming that you have an alternative prepared, hyung?" Sehun asks, with blind faith in their Royal Advisor's wisdom and intellect and in their hyung's loyalty.

Junmyeon smiles, "I do, but I fear it may not be to Jongin's fancy."

"What is it?" Jongin asks, suspiciously.

"I called Irene over." A delighted chuckle escapes Sehun's mouth as he witnesses his brother immediately groan in disdain.

"Why her? And are you still in amiable relationships with her? You know, I don't approve of that conniving sorceress, hyung." Jongin chides.

Sehun shakes his head to himself. His brother can be quite oblivious at times. Irene is the only person who can bring news about the other kingdom. Of course, Junmyeon hyung will be friendly with her.

Junmyeon doesn't respond to Jongin. "Follow me, My Lords."

In the visiting room, stood Irene. Her pale skin contrasted with the black cloak she was wearing and her lips dazzled as bright scarlet as blood making her look about as deadly as her powers are.

"Your Highnesses." Irene bows.

"Irene." Jongin nods in acknowledgement.

An awkward silence follows until Sehun decides to break the ice.

"Royal Advisor?" Sehun calls out.

"My Lord?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"My Lords, you both need to go there yourselves. Win his trust, get him to fulfil the prophecy willingly."

"Not one of your best ideas, Advisor, but I agree nonetheless. What I don't get is, why is she here?" Jongin points a finger at Irene, irritated. 

"Your Highness, a sorceress of my power is a valuable ally. Choose your words with care." Irene shoots back. Jongin hated her disregard for loyalty.

"You'd be a very valuable ally if only your loyalty was stoic anywhere." Sehun comments.

Irene laughs. "You're right, Your Highness. I'm with whoever pays me more. A power like mine should have no bounds. All the more reason to choose wise words, don't you think? I make a much worse enemy than I benefit as an ally, anyway."

"Irene," Junmyeon breaks in, sensing the tension, "Let's talk business. Don't worry about your payment. Just tell me how much time you need."

"For what exactly?" Jongin rolls his eyes.

"With all due respect, Your Highness, don't you think it's better to go to the mortal realm without the gigantic wings."

Sehun and Junmyeon hold back a laughter while Jongin looks like he's about to burst into flames. If Irene wasn't one of the most powerful sorceress to ever exist, he would have beheaded her already.

"How much time Irene?" Sehun asks, excited by the prospect of going to the realm who he had so far only heard stories about.

"With wings as magnificent as yours, Your Highness, the cloaking spell will take atleast a week."

Sehun nods. "So, a week later, we go to the mortal realm."

Jongin shrugs. "You befriend the mortal, Sehun. You know I'm not habituated to wasting my energy on such useless relationships."

Irene chuckles, and mutters to herself, "I can see that."

Two realms. Two kingdoms. One prophecy. One mortal.

Who knows what can happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have reached this far, then maybe this doesn't absolutely suck haha. Do leave a kudos or comment if you liked it🥺


	2. Chapter 1

"Human clothes are odd, brother." Jongin complains for the millionth time, pulling the sleeve of his white shirt.

"I'm aware." Sehun simply says, rolling his eyes.

"It's been three days since we arrived. Why haven't you approached the mortal yet?" Jongin demands, as aggressively impatient as ever. Sometimes Sehun wonders how on earth did they end up being brothers.

The brothers are sitting in a coffee shop outside the hospital the mortal works in. Jongin was naturally annoyed at the hustle and bustle of the lively place, flinching every time he heard the clattering of cups and plates. While Sehun observed the mortals around him in silence, curious and fascinated at their behaviour.

"Well, I need a good excuse first, don't I? I can't just barge into his workplace and demand him to befriend me." Sehun sips his bubble tea. The prince has taken quite a knack for this human beverage.

"Then find one." Jongin grumbles. He doesn't like the mortal realm.

"I'm trying, okay? I can't think with your constant whining, brother." 

"Is that how you address your Crown Prince?" Jongin glares but Sehun remains unaffected. After years and years of brotherly squabbles and Jongin immaturely waiving his title over Sehun, Sehun had grown immune to it.

"The Crown Prince should start behaving like one. Moreover, this is earth. You're not a Crown Prince here."

"Why don't you use your wits in thinking of a way to get closer to the mortal rather than talking back to your older brother?"

Sehun rolls his eyes and a sudden idea strikes him. It's not much, but it's a start.

"I may have found a way. Follow me, brother."

Sehun leads Jongin to a secluded alley, devoid of any prying eyes. "Punch me, brother."

"What?!" Jongin asks, bewildered at such a preposterous proposition.

"Punch me till I bleed." Sehun continues, calm and determined. 

"Brother, I know not what goes on in your mind but there is no way, will I spill royal blood,  _ my brother's blood _ on foreign soil." Jongin vehemently argues back. He may fight a thousand fights with his brother, but Jongin dotted his little sibling and the idea of Sehun getting hurt was enough to anger him and Sehun wanted Jongin to be the one to do it? Blasphemous.

Sehun shrugs, "Okay. Then, I punch you."

The Crown Prince glares at his brother. When he sees there are no hints of any mockery or jester in Sehun's eyes, he gets his fist ready to punch his brother.

***

It would have been a regular day for Kyungsoo if only he had chosen a different profession. But nope. Doctor it had to be.

He was tired and exhausted from his night shift. And to make things worse a sixty-year-old greasy old man was not only hitting on him but had tried to inappropriately touch him as well and now he was facing an enquiry at work for hitting his patient.

_ Doctor it had to be. _

His shift was over now, thankfully. Now he can go home to his strange but adorable roommate and relax a little.

"Dr. Do?" One of the nurses calls him.

"Yes?"

"I know your shift is over but can you see one last patient? He just needs stitches."

Kyungsoo sighs. One more patient, why not. "Sure."

The nurse nods. "Okay, I'll send him and his brother in."

A minute later the door opens and two tall men come in.

Kyungsoo holds his breath. The men looked _absolutely_ _beautiful_. One was pale with sharp angular features. His face was bruised and there was a bleeding cut on his cheek. The other was having a bronze skin tone, just the perfect sun kissed shade. He looked _ethereal_.

Both of them looked so different but at the same time, they were undoubtedly brothers. They looked too unreal to not be related.

_ When did God step up his men-making game?  _

"Umm... sit here." Snapping out of his daze, Kyungsoo says.

The pale one takes the seat while the bronze one remains standing, arms crossed and looking somewhat hostile. Both brothers were oddly looking at him, with a strange intrigue that made him feel self conscious. It's like they were getting under his skin.

"How did this happen?" He asks, pointing at the injured man's face.

"I don't see how it's any of your business." The bronze boy answers with a scowl.

"It is if I need to call the police for a potential assault case. Your bloodied knuckles aren't really helping with the situation." Kyungsoo shoots back at him. Turning to the pale boy, he says with a gentle smile, "The hospital is a safe place, if you're being abused by your brother, you can tell me."

Before the pale boy could say anything, his brother growls.

"How dare you mortal! I can get you hanged for accusing me of hurting my brother. Sehun is a Pri-"

"Jongin!" Sehun shoots him a glare and Jongin shuts up. Turning to Kyungsoo he says, "Please ignore my brother. And no, he didn't do this to my face. I was getting mugged, he saved me actually."

Still unconvinced, Kyungsoo nods. "Okay. I'll get you stitched up then."

Working in silence, Kyungsoo can't help but wonder about the peculiarity of these brothers. Mortal? Hanged? Something feels really strange about them. Also, wondering about their strangeness serves a distraction from the fact that Sehun's skin is so smooth and how close Kyungsoo is to his face.  _ Kudos to you Mr. God, you made a masterpiece. _

"And we're done." Kyungsoo says. "Come back in a week to get them removed."

Jongin turns to open the door, without bothering to greet goodbyes. At the same time, a junior staff opens the door from the other side to bring tea for Kyungsoo. And gradually, there is a collision in a very cliche manner. Jongin's white shirt gets drenched and immediate brown stains appear.

He glares at the man, who cannot help but cower in that strong gaze.

"Leave." Kyungsoo ordered him, sensing the tension. "I'll deal with this."

Mumbling a soft sorry and an apologetic bow, the man leaves.

Sehun places a hand on his brother's shoulder, stopping him from doing anything stupid. 

"I'll apologise on his behalf." Kyungsoo says. "And I'll compensate for your damage. My apartment is nearby, if you'll come with me, I can perhaps lend you something of my brother's."

_ Brother's? _ Both princes are shocked. They didn't know the mortal had a brother.

"That'll be nice." Sehun says, considering it a good opportunity to try and get closer to the mortal.

***

"I'm home." Kyungsoo announces once he enters the apartment, followed by the two men. Kyungsoo looks around to check if everything is in place, he feels extremely aware of how small his shared apartment might seem to these men who are dressed in expensive clothes.

Kyungsoo prides in everything he has accomplished in life. He had finished medical school entirely on his own, not borrowing a penny from his parents. Not that his parents were unwilling to spend on his education, but Kyungsoo had just felt that this was something he he'd to do on his own. His parents had already done enough by adopting him and giving him a home to live in and a family to love.

And, here he was, with a prideful degree in medicine and a student loan that will squeeze out every penny he earns. So, his little messy apartment was a factor to be conscious of for him.

"Soo, you're ba-" Baekhyun rushes towards the living room but suddenly stills like he's seen a ghost.

"Baekhyun." The brothers whisper in unison, faces mirroring the exact shock.

Kyungsoo looks between them in confusion. "You all know each other?"

Jongin lets out what sounds like a low growl and looks away while Sehun and Baekhyun stare at each other, unsure of what to say.

"We're childhood friends." Baekhyun says to Kyungsoo but his eyes remain on Sehun, questioning him if he's okay with Baekhyun revealing this to the boy. Sehun gives a slight nod and adds. "Yeah, we're just shocked because we're seeing each other after a long time."

"I see." Kyungsoo nods. 

"Actually Soo, if you don't mind, I'll be back in a moment. I'd like to talk to them alone for a minute." With that Baekhyun marches out, not waiting for Kyungsoo's answer, with Sehun and Jongin following him wordlessly.

Kyungsoo is left confused and curious about the dynamic between the three. He decides he'll ask Baekhyun about the brothers later.  _ Something feels really odd. _

Once outside, safely at a distance from Kyungsoo's ears, Baekhyun bows. "Your Highnesses."

"I see you've changed a lot since you switched sides. Calling me Your Highness and all. Is that how you address that vermin too?" Jongin lets out a humourless chuckle.

Sehun closes his eyes in frustration. His brother is being unreasonable. This will not end well. 

"I belong with Prince Chanyeol now, Your Highness. So, I will not tolerate any such remarks about  _ My  _ Lord." Baekhyun's voice is stern but his eyes glisten with water. Sehun has known him long enough to know he's hurt, that Jongin's harsh behaviour is killing him.

Jongin laughs. "You really are shameless, aren't you? As if betraying us was not enough, you have the audacity to say this to my face. You're a traitor, Baekhyun. A traitor."

Sehun knows he should stop his brother. Jongin's wrath can be scary and Baekhyun looks close to breaking down.

"And now you're here to kill the boy? Look at you, Baekhyun, you're no longer the person I grew up with." Jongin keeps spitting venom with his words. "Where did that sweet boy who'd share his toys with me go? Just how much did Chanyeol brainwash you?"

"Enough brother." Sehun says when he couldn't bear to see his friend's tears anymore.

"I was done talking anyway. I don't wish to talk to traitors any longer than necessary." Jongin looks displeased at Sehun's sympathy towards Baekhyun.

"Very well, brother. I, for one, would like to catch up with my old friend. Baekhyun, why don't we go to the cafe nearby? Go ahead, I'll follow you."

Baekhyun just nods and starts walking.

"Sehun, have you lost your mind? He's not our friend anymore. He picked the wrong side." Jongin says in disbelief. 

Sehun knows that deep down his brother's harshness is just a way to hide the hurt he feels over his friend's departure from his life. But for now, he needs to speak in a way that Jongin won't overreact.

"He's been here for more time than us, brother. I need to speak with him to find out Chanyeol's plans. You go in and try to bond with Kyungsoo, I'll see what I can find out from Baekhyun. I know exactly which buttons to push with him."

Jongin momentarily stills, not expecting just such a response from Sehun. "I'm impressed brother. I wish you luck, do not let your emotions for him cloud your judgement though. Remember, the kingdom comes first." Jongin lectures.

"Yes, yes, Crown Prince. I'm aware. Now off you go."

Jongin hesitantly steps back in the apartment and Sehun sighs, unsure if leaving Jongin alone with the mortal will be a good idea. Slightly shaking his head to himself he follows the way in with Baekhyun left.

***

Once seated, they both look at each other in silence, unsure if where to begin.

"Does he treat you well?" Is the first thing Sehun asks.

Baekhyun smiles.  _ Typical Sehun. _

"Better than I deserve sometimes." 

Sehun nods, satisfied. "And you're his only consort? Because I swear on Moon Goddess if he beds other men and women, I'll-"

"I'm his only one." Baekhyun reassures, chuckling at the overprotectiveness of his friend. When did little Sehun grow up so much? In Baekhyun's eyes, he's still the little boy Baekhyun would go to catch pixies with. "He's nice to me, Sehun, stop worrying."

Sehun calms a little. "If you say so." After a sigh, he continues, "So how have you been?"

Baekhyun shrugs, "Good. I'm sorry I never answered your letters. But I got every one of them. Thank you for telling me how everyone was."

Sehun nods, "I understand, it's difficult for you to reply back. It'd be a hassle if you got caught sneaking letters to the enemy kingdom." After a pause, he hesitantly asks, "Have the people there accepted you?"

"Well, they are still hoping the Prince would get another consort, someone to bear kids not tainted by Moon's blood."

"Tainted? Our blood is a lot better than theirs." Sehun huffs like a child.

Baekhyun laughs. "Can't really argue there. I'd prefer the Moon's anyday." He suddenly stiffens, like he said something he shouldn't have but upon realising that there was nobody around to listen to their conversation, he relaxes again.

This makes Sehun think that maybe life is not as easy as Baekhyun would like for him to think.

"So I'm assuming that Chanyeol has no intention of killing the mortal? Otherwise you wouldn't be here posing as his roommate, he'd be long dead by now."

Sehun had always been the analytical one in the family. Unlike his brother, Sehun didn't jump to conclusions. Sehun liked to think things through. Which was perhaps the reason why he never held any hard feelings towards Baekhyun. It didn't make sense. He didn't know the whole story but what he knew was not the truth. It didn't make sense that Baekhyun, the only brother of the Royal Advisor, had one day disappeared from the kingdom without any messages. It didn't make sense that he sent a letter two months later, only after they were certain that he had been abducted by the enemy kingdom, saying that he left home willingly because he fell in love with Prince Chanyeol. And it absolutely didn't make sense that he fell in love with Prince Chanyeol while he was still living in Moon Kingdom as the people from the enemy kingdom were forbidden to enter.

Sehun knew that Baekhyun was hiding something. But he respected Baekhyun's decision and didn't say anything. 

"No, he doesn't. I've been here for a little more than a week now, to protect the mortal, make sure that you lot don't end up killing him."

"We? Why would we? We need him for the prophecy, you know that." Sehun states.

"That is exactly what I'm protecting him from. The prophecy will end with his death." Baekhyun defends.

"You don't know that. The prophecy never says that. And why is Chanyeol so protective over the mortal anyway? Wouldn't it be easier for him to just kill the mortal? To stop us from getting what we want?"

Baekhyun stays quiet. He doesn't want to lie to his friend but he can't tell him what he knows either. His loyalties lie with his Prince now.

"Human clothes suit you well, Sehun." He knows Sehun will see through his blatant attempt to change the subject but will humor him anyway.

"Everything suits me Baekhyun. But human clothes remind me, did you know about the mortal's brother?"

An immediate fond smile spreads across Baekhyun's face. "Jongdae." He says with an endearment Sehun has only seen Baekhyun use it for him and Jongin. "I didn't know about him till I arrived either."

"Good to know that our informants are not the only useless ones." Sehun rolls his eyes. "You seem rather taken by this Jongdae."

Baekhyun shrugs. "He's a nice guy. And I don't know why, but I feel this strange pull to him, like he's family, like he's Moon Kingdom."

Sehun feels intrigued about this Jongdae. "So why do you think none of our men know about him?"

"He's technically not Soo's brother. He's an orphaned child who grew up with Soo and his family. And while Soo's adoption was legal and with all the paperwork, his wasn't. So maybe both our men didn't find out about him because of the lack of paperwork?"

Sehun nods.  _ Jongin is right. Incompetent.  _ "You seem quite close to the mortal."

"I am. Soo's nice. He's a little cold and reserved at first, but once he opens up, he's one of the warmest people you'll ever meet." There's a twinkle in Baekhyun's eyes that makes Sehun believe that he truly is quite taken with the mortal.

"I'll believe what you say." 

Baekhyun chuckles. "You know, he actually tried to play matchmaker with me and Jongdae yesterday. I had to tell him I had a boyfriend named Chanyeol to stop him."

"Boyfriend?" Sehun asks, confused.

"Right, you wouldn't know. It's a term humans use for a lover." Baekhyun explains.

"So you and Chanyeol are boyfriends?"

Baekhyun bursts into laughter. "Now that you say it like that, it does feel quite odd, doesn't it?"

Sehun laughs too. He missed Baekhyun's laugh. "You seem quite well adapted to the mortal realm? Do you still sneak out?"

Baekhyun raises his shoulders. "You know me."

That relieves Sehun a little. If he can sneak around, it means he isn't suffocated in the castle. He reaches out for Baekhyun's hand.

"I'm glad you've found your happiness in Prince Chanyeol, Baekhyun. I truly am happy for you both." Sehun says with sincerity.

Baekhyun is confused at his sudden seriousness but nods nonetheless. A thought crosses his mind and he smiles. "You know if my Prince saw you holding my hand like that, his big white wings would probably twitch extensively with fury."

Sehun laughs. "I can imagine. He's royalty after all, we don't like anyone touching what's ours. And the blood of the Sun on top of that, how do you even deal with him?"

"Don't blame his blood. It's not like Jongin has any calm in him with his Moon blood."

"Can't argue with that. I really hope he has not scared the mortal already."

***

Prince Jongin hesitantly entered the apartment. He sees the mortal sitting on the couch and looking at him with questioning eyes.

"They went for coffee." Jongin says, with detest.

"I see. You all seem close." Kyungsoo comments, hoping for Jongin to tell him more.

"We're not." Jongin immediately says. "At least, not anymore."

Kyungsoo wants to ask further but the look on Jongin's face stops him.

"About your shirt, wear this for now." He passes one of Jongdae's hoodies. Jongdae is relatively smaller than Jongin so there's only one of his oversized hoodies, which he left at Kyungsoo's place, which would fit Jongin.

Jongin scowls at the hoodie being offered to him. He was not used to wearing things that were not made from fine silk. Moreover, this thing that was being offered to him was  _ pink _ . Crown Prince of the Kingdom of the Moon ditched his black frightening wings for a soft pink hoodie. He sighs.  _ This is why Sehun should be the one making a good relationship with the mortal _ .

"Don't you have anything else to offer?" Jongin asks, evidently irritated 

"Nothing else of my brother would fit you. And don't worry about your shirt, I'll get it dry cleaned."

"Dry cleaned?" Jongin questions, unfamiliar with the word.

"You didn't expect me to buy you a new shirt, did you?" Kyungsoo quirks his eyebrow.

Jongin is still confused but decided not to probe further. He doesn't want to give the mortal any hints that he doesn't belong to this world. "Whatever", he murmurs.

He starts unbuttoning his shirt and Kyungsoo turns around because he feels like he should. But the mirror in front of him tests his self restraint and he can't control his prying eyes from taking a peek at the man's body.

_ Holy mother of Jesus. He's a freaking Greek sculpture _ .

Kyungsoo is suddenly flustered and the room feels humid. His throat feels dry as he gulps. He knows he needs to look away but he can't. Jongin is too beautiful.

Once Jongin is done, Kyungsoo turns to face him. Jongin smirks at the red and flustered boy, knowing he has that effect on men. Things turn awkward soon as neither of them know how to start a conversation and the silence sits like an elephant in the room.

How Jongin wishes Sehun was here. His brother would have known what to say.

"So you're a healer?" Jongin attempts. 

"I'm a doctor, yes."

"Why did you stop me from shouting at the man?" He had been wanting to ask that for a while now, and so he does.

Kyungsoo shrugs. "He was trying to do something nice for me. He doesn't deserve bad treatment for trying to be nice."

Jongin cannot help but be surprised. As far as he knew, mortals were selfish creatures. But the man in front of him seemed anything but.

"Do you like it? Being a doctor?" He asks, suddenly curious about the mortal. The mortal seemed intriguing, somehow.

Kyungsoo gives a smile, staring at a distance. "It'd be a lie to say I like it everyday. But I don't know, there's a certain joy that I find in my job. My patients are my people, and I'm glad to get to talk to them everyday and do something for them, somehow help their lives become better, even if in the smallest possible way."

Jongin couldn't help but stare in awe. People look the most beautiful when they talk about things they love and this man in front of him was breathtaking. "You'd make a beautiful ruler." He blurs out before he can stop himself. He looks down in embarrassment. 

"Ruler?" Kyungsoo laughs. "We are long past monarchs. Which world do you live in?"

Jongin just shakes his head with a slight tinge of blush creeping up his cheeks.  _ Maybe the mortal was not so bad, after all. _


	3. Chapter 2

After parting ways with Sehun, Baekhyun knows that he needs to make certain arrangements regarding the unexpected arrival of the princes. So, he made a detour before going home, to the one place he visited without Kyungsoo's knowledge more often than he should.

He waits under the abandoned bridge by the riverside, tapping his feet. The breezes were cold but the view almost made it worth it to wait there without a jacket.

"Your Highness." Yixing, almost as if materialising out of nowhere, greets him. He bows respectfully, a stiff ninety-degree that was only reserved for the royalty.

"You shouldn't be calling me that or greeting me like that till I get married to Chanyeol, you know. I'm not officially a royal." Baekhyun points out, more to tease than anything else.

"But I insist, Your Highness." Yixing's reply is distant. But there was gentleness to it that makes Baekhyun feel comforted. Atleast someone in this kingdom had accepted Baekhyun warmly.

"Fine. Fine." Baekhyun waves his hand dismissively. "I see why Prince Chanyeol trusts you so much."

"And why is that, Your Highness?" Yixing asks, solely because he knew Baekhyun wanted him to ask that.

"Your loyalty is astounding. And you also have an independent mind. You always know the right thing to do." Baekhyun had always been good at cajoling. He bats his pretty eyelashes at Yixing, making an innocent face.

But surprisingly, Yixing laughs in return. "With all due respect, Your Highness, I'm well aware of what you're trying to do here and I'm not that easily manipulated."

Baekhyun pouted. "Oh well, it was worth a shot."

"I'm assuming you're here because you don't want me to His Majesty to find out about the Moon Kingdom's Princes?" Yixing ventures.

Baekhyun nods. "He'll overreact."

The cold breeze of the riverside makes Baekhyun shudder and Yixing dutifully takes off his jacket and places it on Baekhyun's shoulder. 

"He has every right to." Yixing says lowly, a bitterness for the Moon Princes evident in his voice.

Baekhyun doesn't reply. She simply sighs heavily. 

"And what do you plan to do, Your Highness?"

Baekhyun shakes his head. "I don't know." He turns to face the river, staring deep into the horizon, like the sky would answer all his problems. "I can't let them take Kyungsoo, I've grown too fond of him to just let him die. But I cannot push the Princes away with hostility either, not when I know how much they need the mortal and how they do not know the whole truth yet."

Yixing nods understandingly. Baekhyun had always admired his compassion. 

Baekhyun exhales deeply and continues, "I'll just let the Moon Goddess and the Sun God pave our paths."

"Very well then, Your Highness. I trust you have the best interests of the Sun Kingdom at heart. So, I'll listen to your command and not mention anything to His Majesty."

Baekhyun smiles, "Thank you, Yixing."

"But," Yixing adds. "Please understand, Your Highness, I do not have the same faith in the Children of the Moon as you do. So, I must add more security to you and-"

Baekhyun cuts him off. "Do what you have to. I have no objection to any of it."

Yixing bows again before leaving. Baekhyun stays back to look at the river for a little while more.

Things were going to be more difficult now, he knew that. And Chanyeol was  _ not  _ going to be pleased when he gets to hear about Jongin and Sehun.

Baekhyun can only hope that he was competent enough to manage everything without anyone getting hurt.

He  _ needs  _ to do this right. For both the kingdoms, for Kyungsoo, and for himself.

Because that's the promise he had made to Chanyeol.

**Flashback**

Chanyeol quietly follows Baekhyun around like a devoted disciple as Baekhyun strides through the Sun castle, finalising everything for his departure to the mortal realm.

To anyone on the outside, Baekhyun's confident steps and Chanyeol fixed gaze of Baekhyun's back will give the impression that Baekhyun is the Crown Prince and Chanyeol is his lover and not the other way around.

"My Lord," Baekhyun finally turns around, sighing. "You have other duties to attend to. The Council would be displeased if they found out I was keeping you from your work."

Chanyeol shakes his head, and wraps his arms around Baekhyun's waist. "My work can wait. I'll have plenty of time to devote to it in your absence, my love."

Chanyeol buried his head in Baekhyun's shoulder. "Let me be with you as long as I can."

"My Lord!" Baekhyun chides, "We are in an open hallway. The court ladies will gossip about this for days."

"Let them." Chanyeol mumbled against his skin, breathing Baekhyun scent in. "It would be nice to hear your name flowing through the air, especially when you won't be here."

"Are you… sulking, My Lord?" Baekhyun chuckled.

"Maybe." Chanyeol replied, finally letting Baekhyun go. "Can't you  _ not  _ go? This is not your responsibility, my love."

"But it is!" Baekhyun says with determination. "This responsibility is more mine than anyone else's, My Lord. I have the blood of the Moon and allegiance to the people of the Sun. Surely you must understand."

Chanyeol's beautiful white wings flatten a little. "I wish I didn't. Then I'd have held you in my arms and stopped you from leaving."

"My Lord-"

"It's dangerous. I won't be there to protect you if anything happens." Chanyeol tries to persuade. "Please reconsider your decision, Baekhyun."

"Everything will be fine. You're sending Yixing and his trusted contingent of the  _ best soldiers  _ Sun Kingdom has, aren't you?"

"I am but-" Chanyeol pauses, sighing in frustration. "You know, I feel uneasy with you out of my sight. If I can't see you, I can't protect you."

Baekhyun knows this. Whatever happened in the past had not only deeply impacted Baekhyun but had left some scars on Chanyeol too. While Baekhyun fought his own demons everyday trying to live a life with Chanyeol, Chanyeol too had his own battles to fight.

"Everything will be fine. The mortal shall be safe, and  _ I  _ will be safe while ensuring that. So please, do not fret, My Lord. I know you dont trust the guards but have faith in me."

Chanyeol caresses Baekhyun's face softly, a gentle smile slowly forming in his lips. "I wouldn't hesitate to place my life in your hands."

"Then trust me with this!" Baekhyun takes Chanyeol's hands in his own. He looks into the Crown Prince's eyes with burning embers in his eyes. "I'll be back, safe and sound, before you know it."

"There is no way I can persuade you to stay, it seems. Very well, I will resign my attempts then." Baekhyun smiles at the sighing Prince. "But know this, for every moment you're gone, I shall be thinking of you and only you, my love."

Baekhyun simply tiptoes and pulls his Prince into a deep, passionate kiss.

**Present time**

Baekhyun returns back to the apartment, mind lost in memories, questions and thoughts. The loud commotion that is audible from even from outside draws him right back to reality.

"My  _ favourite  _ hoodie. It was my favourite, Soo!"

Baekhyun sighs at the all-too-familiar whining voice, already aware of the drama going on inside.

"Well, nothing else would fit him! It's not my fault you're so tiny that your other clothes are of no use." Kyunsoo shots right back.

"We're almost the same size." The voice points out.

"And I own barely three of four sets of clothing." Kyungsoo huffs.

"Umm... what's going on?" Baekhyun asks, entering the apartment.

"Baaaaeeek," Jongdae whined loudly, throwing his hands around. "Soo gave my favourite pink hoodie to some tall, hot guy."

"Hey! I never said he was hot!" Kyungsoo quickly protests. His wide eyes turn to Baekhyun and he shakes his head rapidly in denial.

"You're tomato red blushing face said it for you." Jongdae counters, raising an unusually cocky eyebrow. Kyungsoo simply rolls his eyes but doesn't reply.

"Wait, Jongin went home wearing Dae's hoodie?" Baekhyun laughs. The image forming in his head was humorous; a scowling Jongin in a soft pink hoodie.

"You knkw the guy?" Jongdae asks, eyebrows knitting together.

"We've been friends since we were kids." Baekhyun shrugs, although his heart still stings at the mention of the lost friendship. 

"Is this the boyfriend you mentioned?" Jongdae frowns, folding his hands over his chest.

"No, my boyfriend's name is Chanyeol. Jongin and Sehun are my childhood friends." Baekhyun clarifies.

"Why do you have so many men in your life that I don't know about?" Jongdae asks almost accusingly. Baekhyun feels guilty, he really had been hiding a lot from these mortals. "Next thing I know, a brother will pop up out of nowhere."

"Actually I do have an older brother." Baekhyun mutters, not wanting to hide any more than he needs to.

"What?!" Kyungsoo and Jongdae scream in unison.

Looking at his feet, Baekhyun says, "We-We're not on speaking terms anymore." His chest aches at the memories that slowly resurface in his mind at the mention of his brother. They loved each other so much. They swore to never leave each other. But Baekhyun couldn't keep that promise. And now his brother won't ever even want to see his face again.

Sensing the sudden change in the atmosphere, the siblings pull Baekhyun in a hug. Baekhyun closes his eyes, resting his face on Kyungsoo's shoulder. It feels nice, almost like he has a family again.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kyungsoo asks, softly, rubbing Baekhyun's back.

Baekhyun shakes his head. "It's a long story. And pretty complicated. But, to summarise, he doesn't approve of my boyfriend."

"Like I won't approve of this Jongin guy?" Jongdae muses, attempting to lighten the mood.

"I. JUST. GAVE. HIM. THE. DAMN. HOODIE. BECAUSE. THERE. WAS. AN. ACCIDENT. LEAVE. ME. ALONE."

The room bursts into fits of laughter. Baekhyun smiles to himself, thinking of the feeling of family these siblings brought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaayyyy so I haven't updated in so long so here's a short update! I hope you enjoy it ^^


	4. Chapter 3

Later that night, Kyungsoo finds himself restless in his bed, fiddling with his phone in his hand. The situation is ridiculous, really. Kyungsoo, always curt and professional Kyungsoo, is nervous over sending a simple text to a strange man whom he had met hours ago. Kyungsoo cannot believe himself.

Before leaving, Jongin had scribbled his phone number on a notepad resting on the tableside. And while, Kyungsoo had found it exceptionally impudent of Jongin to do so without asking for Kyungsoo's permission to use  _ his  _ notepad in  _ his  _ house, a part of Kyungsoo felt an inexplicable thrill upon looking at the digits that were scribbled in a rather messy handwriting.

And here he is now, wondering how exactly to send a simple informative text regarding returning Jongin's shirt without having a mental breakdown over it.

Kyungsoo sighs.  _ Fuck it _ .

He sends a simple  _ "Hey!"  _ and waits. A reply comes almost immediately, as if Jongin was waiting for his text. Kyungsoo shakes his head at his silly thoughts. Jongin, by the impression of their brief encounter, doesn't seem like a person who'd wait by his phone for anyone.

**Kim Jongin:** Who's this?

Kyungsoo feels dumb.  _ Of course, he wouldn't know. _

Okay, Kyungsoo needs to think this through. He needs to stop behaving like a schoolgirl going through her bad boy phase, and start acting like the mature and confident  _ adult doctor _ that he is.

First, he needs to introduce himself. But, how exactly?  _ Hello, this is Dr. Do Kyungsoo?  _ No, that sounds too formal.  _ Hey, it's Soo?  _ They aren't close enough to be that casual. After pondering over it for a moment, he finally sends a reply.

**Kyungsoo:** I'm the guy who has your shirt 

I'm Baekhyun's roommate.

**Kim Jongin:** Oh. Kyungsoo, right?

Kyungsoo exhales in relief. The awkwardness passed away quickly.

**Kyungsoo:** Yes. I just wanted to say that I'll return your shirt after dry cleaning it.

**Kim Jongin:** Yes! Dry cleaning. To clean a garment innan organic solvent.

Kyungsoo laughs at Jongin's bookish choice of words, almost like he looked it up on Google. Jongin was odd, Kyungsoo thinks. And something about the man made Kyungsoo oddly curious. 

**Kim Jongin:** You already said that you'll return it after dry cleaning earlier today, though?

Kyungsoo groans. What is wrong with him today?

**Kyungsoo:** Yeah! I meant that you can come pick it up anytime in the evening tomorrow, if that's okay?

There's a long pause after that. Enough to get Kyungsoo slightly anxious, although he's not sure why exactly.

He sets his phone aside with a huff. Sliding his feet in his new plush slippers that Baekhyun bought him, Kyungsoo steps out of his room.

The living room is dark, the moonlight through the windows barely making anything visible but that doesn't cause Kyungsoo trouble. He knows his way around the place even with his eyes closed.

He makes his way to the attached open kitchen, digging into the fridge for something sweet to satisfy a late night craving. A small smile spread over his heart-lips on finding his secret stash of candies he keeps hidden away from Jongdae- and now Baekhyun- in the fridge.

When he finally closes the fridge, he sees a silhouette towering over him; a man was holding a knife at him in an attacking position.

Everything happens too quickly then.

Kyungsoo screams. The person screams as well. The man rushes over to the switchboard, in a clumsy but affirmative way. When the lights come on, Kyungsoo's first reaction is a reflexive flinch at the sudden sharp stabbing sensation in his eyes.

When he finally looks at the intruder, a groan escapes him. "Seriously, Baekhyun?!"

Baekhyum was breathing hard, face flushed red. One of his hands was clutching on hard to the knife and the other on his panting chest.

"Why on earth are you carrying a knife?" Kyungsoo glares at him.

"I thought someone broke in, okay? You usually don't get out of your room this late. Jongdae went back home. I got  _ scared! _ "

They stare at each other for a moment before bursting out into laughter together.

"You're really dramatic, you know that?" Kyungsoo says between laughs.

"I was trying to keep us safe!" Baekhyun defends, placing the knife back in its original place.

"Can you even hurt a fly, Baekhyun?" 

"You'd be surprised." Baekhyun sticks out his tongue, making a face.

They settle on the couch after that. Baekhyun rests his head on Kyungsoo's lap. "Can't sleep?" He asks, looking at Kyungsoo, who was staring at a distance.

Kyungsoo nods. "Why are you up, anyway? Aren't we both early risers?"

Baekhyun takes his time to answer. A defeated sadness laced in his voice. "I was just... missing some people."

"Your brother?" Kyungsoo assumes, remembering the same sadness in Baekhyun's voice when he mentioned his brother earlier.

"Yeah. My brother. My- I mean, Chanyeol. Sehun. Jongin. I was just thinking a lot of things, I guess." There's a certain pain in Baekhyun's voice, one that he's desperate trying to hide but it is so inseparably a part of him now that it surfaces anyway. Kyungsoo's heart breaks upon hearing it.

"You can talk to me about it when you're ready to. I won't force you to open up to me." Kyungsoo says. "But know this. You're a good person, Baekhyun. Just in this little time, you've won me over with your warmth and kindness. You're like my family now. And me and Jongdae are  _ always  _ here for you, okay?"

Water glistens in Baekhyun's eyes. "Thank you, Soo. You have no idea how much that means to me." He pauses to sigh. "There's a lot that I haven't told you. But I will, when the right time comes. Please wait for me till then."

"Of course." Kyungsoo smiles at him assuringly. There's a comfortable pause after that. Baekhyun closes his eyes, resting peacefully on Kyungsoo's lap.

"Can I ask you something, Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo asks suddenly, breaking the silence.

Baekhyun's eyes flutter open and he sits up straight to get a better look at his roommate. "Sure."

"What's the deal with Jongin?" 

Baekhyun stiffens. "W-What do you mean?"

"There's something strange about him." Kyungsoo explains. "Both of them, actually. I don't understand them. And I have this feeling inside me when I see them, and I can't explain it either." Kyungsoo pauses to look over at Baekhyun, who's staring back with a hard but blank face. "I know I'm probably not making any sense to you. I'm not making any sense to myself either." He chuckles humorlessly. "I mean, I  _ just  _ met them today. But I feel like I was meant to meet them. It's so weird, Baekhyun. And I can't make any sense of it."

There's a small pause after Kyungsoo is done speaking. Baekhyun smiles a little and says, "Do you know what I think?"

"What?" 

"Maybe if something doesn't make sense, then don't ask for it to." Baekhyun squeezes his hand gently, giving him a comforting smile.  _ He looks different,  _ Kyungsoo thinks,  _ wiser than his usual goofy self. _

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is, you're thinking too much. Stop looking for answers that you're not gonna find. Just let things happen the way they are supposed too." Baekhyun shrugs.

"You sound like one of those tarot card reader ladies, you know that?" They both chuckle.

"It's the night air, I guess. It's making me feel all wise owl-ish."

They chat for a little longer before heading back to their rooms. With a tiny speck of hope and buckets of dread, Kyungsoo looks at his phone again. He feels a rush of relief when he sees that there is an unopened message from Jongin.

**Kim Jongin:** Sorry, I'm a little busy tomorrow. I'll send over my brother instead.

Kyungsoo stares at the screen, rereading the message over and over again. A feeling of disappointment creeps up his skin but he shakes it off. Kim Jongin is nothing more than a rude, arrogant stranger, and Kyungsoo would like to keep it that way.

***

"Oh please, for the sake of Moon Goddess, stop sulking Jongin! If you want to meet Kyungsoo, then just say so." Sehun groans.

"Don't make assumptions, brother. I am  _ not  _ sulking." Jongin glares back at him. "And even if I was, it would be because you refuse to tell me anything about your conversation with Baekhyun."

"Really?" Sehun raises an eyebrow, almost challengingly. "So it has nothing to do with Kyungsoo"

"No!" The protestful answer is almost too quick. "Why would it be? You know I don't care about the mortal beyond his role in our prophecy. And we had already decided long back that it was going to be you who befriends the mortal. You're good with people Sehun, the mortal will trust you easily."

"If you say, I will believe you." Sehun says, but the amused expression on his face claims otherwise. "It's just rather odd that you had the whole day to sulk over me not revealing the details of my conversation with Baekhyun but you simply forgot about it after one of your regular angry fits. And your intense sulking began right after I suggested that perhaps I should meet up with the mortal instead of you."

"You're getting on my nerves, Sehun. Junmyeon hyung isn't here to scold me for losing my temper, don't forget that." Jongin threatens, shooting daggers with his eyes.

Sehun shrugs. "What happened to not spilling your brother's blood on foreign soil."

"Already did it once, so what difference would a second time make?" Jongin retorts.

"All the difference in the world and you know it." Sehun sighs. "Seriously, Jongin. I know that a lot is happening right now. The prophecy, us coming here, meeting Baekhyun. It's a lot. So, please, I beg you, brother. Communicate with me. Talk about your feelings."

"Sehun-"

"No, let me finish. I know you're hurting, Jongin. Seeing Baekhyun again stirs up a lot of memories. And you'd rather be cruel to the people around you and lash out rather than deal with them. But I don't want that for you."

"Look, Sehun, I won't deny that seeing Baekhyun didn’t hurt. It did, okay? We were  _ best friends  _ and he just… betrayed me. We were supposed to grow up together. When I became king, he was supposed to be my royal advisor. Seeing him reminded me of all those promises he broke."

Sehun reaches for Jongin but the Crown Prince shakes him away.

"But, I'm okay. If anything, the resurfacing of all these memories have only fueled my rage against the Sun Kingdom and my  _ need  _ to get the prophecy fulfilled."

Sehun exhales. "Have you ever considered, maybe could move past our feud with the Sun Kingdom. Now that Baekhyun is there, maybe we should call for peace?" Sehun suggests, carefully assessing Jongin's expression. The latter doesn't say anything, he simply stares at Sehun, with confusion swimming in his eyes. "I mean think about it. Prince Chanyeol would be willing to accept a truce, for Baekhyun's sake. And we can have our friend back in our lives again. Come on, brother. Baekhyun is family."

"You still really think of him as our friend, don't you?" Jongin finally asks. "I don't know whether you're that naive or just pitiful."

"Jongin, don't-"

"You don't understand! Our friend, our Baekhyun, is  _ gone. _ And he's been replaced by some brainwashed fool who's in love with Chanyeol. I bet Chanyeol doesn't even care for him. He's just using Baekhyun to get to us. He's-"

"No, Jongin,  _ you  _ don't understand." Sehun shouts. "You're so blinded by your hatred for Sun Kingdom that you refuse to see reason beyond your flaming walls of rage."

"They took  _ everything  _ from us." Jongin shouts right back, slamming his fist against the table. "This whole prophecy exists in the first place because of them, or have you forgotten our Kingdom's history, brother? Have you forgotten the battles we have fought generations after generations?  _ They  _ are the reason we lost our father. This enmity, this burning rage, this is our legacy. And it's about time you start acting like the goddamn Prince you're supposed to be and accept it."

Jongin's words are harsh and hurtful, but Sehun had always been too calm to get swayed easily. "Nothing will get through to you, right now." Sehun picks up a book that he bought earlier today to learn more about the mortal realm. He settles down next to the fireplace, ready to read. To himself, he murmurs, "I just hope that in order to fulfill the prophecy, we don't end up losing something a lot more precious."

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it🥺


End file.
